Heated Argument
by WWEMusings
Summary: Punk just had an argument with Vince, Dean was bored and in need of something to do so he decides to tease CM Punk, only that doesn't go over too well with the tattooed superstar. Insults are exchanged, Punk gets physical... then things take a turn neither man expected. [M/M]


_**A/N:**_ Alright, this is a little one-shot that takes place the Raw after the Rumble when Punk "reportedly" went MIA. My eyes have been deprived of him so I am just letting off some of that. Also there is very minor blood play just a fair warning to those who don't like.

*obviously own nothing but the story. Enjoy.

* * *

Dean watched with amusement as the self-proclaimed Best in the World screamed at the boss and told him what he thought about his show and exactly where the old man could stick his filler match. He chuckled to himself, **who know Punk was such a Diva**? Dean saw Punk start to walk back towards the lockers and figured he'd go and poke at the man some more since he had nothing to do until HHH would use the Shield to do work he was too scared to do himself.

"_Pf.. figures I'm stuck workin' for that self-righteous asshole_." The Ohioan muttered to himself before walking off in the direction Punk had gone, catching the man just as he was collecting his things. Dean grinned and snuck up behind the other man, leaning dangerously close to his ear _"What's the matter, Punk? Can't handle havin' to work your way back up the ladder?"_ He teased, his voice going into the normal raspy tone it did when he spoke. Dean saw Punk tense and turn to glare at him before spitting out _"Go fuck yourself, Ambrose. I am not in the damn mood for it." _A quiet laugh escaped Dean's mouth as he shrugged to the older _man "Not in the damn mood to earn your way back into the limelight or.." _

Dean let out a loud huff as Punk turned on him quickly and pinned him against the wall, the man's tattooed arm pressing against his hammering chest _"Don't fucking speak to me like you know me, Dean. I earned my way up and I fucking gave these assholes most of my life.. for what? To be cast aside as some fucking mid pay-per-view filler event? Hell no! I'm not fucking dealing with that. You fucking look me in the eye and tell me I don't deserve to be in the damn running for the title.." _The sandy-colored blond looked at the Chicago native stunned, uncertain of what to say after that rant. He swallowed and squirmed uncomfortably under the man's arm "Let me go" he all but grunted at the man, pushing him back but feeling Punk's arm just get harder against his chest as the man grinned at him in the way he did right before he kicked someone's teeth in.

He shivered but only because the look sent a pool of warmth through his body despite the fact that Dean told himself he didn't look up to Punk the way he had when he was in the indies. But why the hell did he feel a need to touch the man? Punk's amused voice drew him out of his thoughts _"What's the matter, Dean? Can't handle being out-gunned?"_ The Ohioan prickled at that, shoving Punk back with anger he didn't even know he was feeling _"Out-gunned by who the fuck? You?! Please.. your skinny ass can't even pin me in the ring, the fuck makes you think you can handle me out here, Punk?"_ He stepped toward the older man, seeing the wheels turn in Punk's head as the tattooed superstar gripped his wrist hard, turning him around quickly and pinning Dean's chest against the metal lockers _"Wanna run that by me one more time, Ambrose?"_ The way Punk purred out his name in that low rumble made him feel the level of warm he knew he shouldn't be feeling especially not right now. _"Nng.."_ he tried to push himself up away from the cold surface but only managed to press their covered bodies together. Dean froze when his ass came in contact with the older man's crotch, biting his lip to hold back a moan as he tried again _"Let. Me. Go."_

He heard the weakness in that command and knew he was done for, Punk merely chuckling as he forced Dean's body harder on the metal _"Is that really what you want?"_ The question should have sounded more innocent than it did but the way Punk all but moaned it in his ear made him quiver under the man's touch. He drew in a small breath, his mind racing right then. He wanted Punk to stop pressing him against the damn lockers that was for sure… but he definitely didn't want the hands to stop touching him. Dean couldn't make up his mind so he stayed quiet and soon Punk laughed again, letting him go _"You're too fucking easy. I didn't know it'd be that easy to get you to shut up."_ The older man teased him, making Dean puff up yet again, almost as if he had something to prove to the other man _"There ain't nothin' easy 'bout me, Punk"_ Dean drawled out, turning to face the other man and stepping up against him yet again, practically pressing their foreheads together as he growled out _"Only reason I haven't bashed your fuckin' brains in is because we can't all be Divas 'round here and throw our tantrums to get what we want."_ Dean stared at the tattooed superstar, grunting when Punk shoved him back yet again this time his forearm pressing Dean's throat against the wall as his knee pressed on Dean's thigh to hold him in place.

"_I hate when you talk about me like you know what the fuck I'm even feeling. Say anything more about that argument and I'll kick your ass, got it?"_ Punk dug his knee harder into Dean's leg, making the man let out a low grunt as he tried to push him away and curse at the Chicago native. He muttered _'Pussy'_ as best as he could, given his current position. Dean knew he shouldn't be pushing Punk any more but at the same time, he wanted to see how far he could get him to go before he actually lost his cool. The older man growled at him, dropping his knee from that position and fisting Dean's t-shirt before dragging him away from the wall _"Fuck you!"_ the Chicagoan yelled at him as he slammed him down onto the floor and picked his shoulders up slightly just to slam them back down again. Dean let out a grunt from the pain as he glared at the inked up man _"Looks like ya can't keep your cool all the time, huh?"_ that comment earned him a slap from the older man, the contact making him hiss slightly and glare up at the olive-colored eyes that were staring into him in that way that made Dean's body warm up again.

"_Shut the fuck up"_ the older man's voice rang out and before he knew it, Dean responded _"Why don't ya fuckin' make me?" _at that, Punk shifted over him, his leg accidently rubbing against Dean's inner thigh making a slutty moan come out of Dean's mouth. He froze, his dark eyes staring up at Punk with the fear of everyone's initial reaction when they found out he was gay.

Punk's eyes went dark and Dean expected him to pull away but the other man instead leaned down to growl in Dean's ear _"Oh I'll fucking make you."_ The sentence was simple enough, but Dean couldn't help the rush of heat and.. something more he felt flow through him just then. He opened his mouth to respond but Punk's hands left his shirt and slid up to tangle in his messy hair; the man pulled his hair roughly, forcing his face up and making Dean whine softly. _"Didn't peg you for a masochist" _the tattooed superstar grinned, again not letting Dean answer but instead slamming their lips together forcefully, his hands still tangled in Dean's shaggy hair. Dean didn't expect this to happen, especially not with a man he'd idolized since he was in the indies but he wasn't going to let himself overthink; he slowly started responding to the demanding kiss, his hand sliding up Punk's side tentatively as he mewled into the older man's mouth. Punk tugged at his bottom lip and bit down on the soft skin making him grunt out and tug at the material of the straight edge superstar's hoodie _"Please.."_ Dean breathed out against Punk's lips, spreading his legs only slightly to allow their covered crotches to slide against each other. _"If I knew all I had to do to get you to shut up was make you my bitch.. I would have done this long ago"_ the older man retorted, making Dean flush but at the same time he didn't mind being called that by the other man so he just tugged at Punk's hoodie yet again, the man finally getting the hint and releasing his hair to let Dean pull the material off.

Dean ran his hands up the bare chest, tracing his thumb over the colorful design's on the man's chest; before he could even get halfway through one pattern, Punk gripped his wrists hard and pinned them over Dean's head _"Don't. Not ready."_ Dean bit his lip at the older man's order, fighting back the urge to start dryhumping the man's leg but he did as he was told, looking up at Punk with lust-darkened eyes. The other man let his wrists go and tugged at Dean's t-shirt, tossing the material aside and glancing up. _"Goddamn"_ he cursed, getting off of Dean "_let me just lock the door.. I don't want anyone fucking this up." _

The Ohioan didn't even hesitate, he nodded and waited for Punk to turn around before he got up from his position and tugged off his jeans and boxers, getting on all fours and casting a small glance back to check when the older man was coming back. _"Next time at least close the fucking do- Oh shit.." _Dean grinned at the look on Punk's face, looking back to the floor and arching his back for the tattooed man, giving him a clear view of his ass. _"You are a fucking slut you know that?"_ Punk cursed yet again, Dean should have been offended by the words, but he knew it was true. He would bend over backwards for any man that could make his big mouth shut up and take control. That's what he needed in his life, someone to demand complete control in the bedroom… or locker room in this case.

The tattooed man growled softly at the new position Dean was in, smacking the man's ass roughly and earning a loud moan of his name from him before peeling off his sweats and adding them to the heap of clothes. Dean clenched his fists on the rough cement and waited for Punk to enter him but he whimpered when he felt Punk's hand at his head again, pulling his face up for another kiss. He sighed out softly, giving in completely to the kiss and letting the man do as he wished, soon feeling Punk's blunt nails dragging up the inside of his thigh, making him whimper into the man's mouth. Dean hissed as Punk bit his lip harshly enough to draw blood, the metallic substance seeping out of the mark he went to lap it up but Punk growled at him_ "Watch yourself. I'll leave you like this, Ambrose."_ Dean felt the thrill rush through him again as he withdrew his tongue back inside, feeling Punk's warm tongue lap up at his blood and shivering softly. He felt the man kiss him again and easily gave in, moaning whorishly as he tasted his own blood in the man's mouth.

This kiss was more heated, Punk dominating his mouth and reaching to squeeze his hard ass at the same time; Dean of course didn't mind, letting the man take control after all that was the way he liked it. He felt Punk rub over his entrance and grunted, breaking the kiss and whining softly. Punk was about to pierce the tight ring of muscle but Dean shook his head _"N-no.. no prep. Just fuck me."_ He watched as Punk's eyes closed at the mere thought, a low moan leaving his mouth as he licked his lips softly and let go of Dean's hair, moving to stand behind him completely. The man didn't say anything but soon Dean heard him spit into his own hand and the sliding of flesh, knowing that soon he'd get what he wanted. He ducked his head, arching his back more so the older man would have a better angle; a loud moan ripped out of him as he felt Punk grip his hips and push in fully in one go. _"Oh fu-ck.."_ Dean mewled softly, feeling his arms shake from the pain and pleasure taking over him right then. He pushed back slightly, urging Punk on and soon being 'punished' with a slap to the ass. _"Calm the fuck down, Ambrose."_

He whined pitifully but did as he was told, silently wishing Punk would slap him again but the thought leaving him as the tattooed man started thrusting into him rapidly, his balls slapping against Dean's ass and creating the most delicious sound Dean ever heard. He whimpered quietly, arching his back more and feeling Punk go in deeper. _"So goddamn tight.."_ the older man panted out at him, pushing in more violently than before and hitting something inside him that made Dean scream out in pleasure, his vision shaking from the feeling. _"M-more.."_ he heard his voice rasp out and again Punk gripped his hips before setting a harsher pace, lining up to Dean's prostate and hitting it each thrust.

Dean felt his body start to tremble from the pleasure, his shoulders slumping completely as he pushed back roughly at every thrust, meeting Punk's hips each time. He felt the all too familiar heat rise up at the pit of his stomach as Punk hit his prostate again and again. _"Fuck.. gonna.. I.." _he whined out, the noise only making Punk move faster and faster until it was too much for him and Dean came onto the cement floor, his arms giving out and bending so he was resting on his forearms instead. _"God.."_ the older man grunted behind him, the sound making him shiver yet again as his walls squeezed around Punk's dick, his hips still weakly pushing back but soon Punk's nails dug into his hips and he felt the warm release coat his walls, making him moan loudly as Punk grunted out curses and they rode out the dwindling waves of their orgasms together.

They had barely had enough time to catch their breath before the knob rattled and both of the men looked up to the door, Punk relaxing when he remembered he'd locked it but tensing back up again as he heard the confused voice _"What the?"_ Seth's voice was barely muffled through the door. Dean felt Punk pull out of his sore ass quickly and start to gather his clothes just as Seth spoke up again _"Phil open the damn door."_

* * *

_**A/N: **_What'd you guys think? Go easy.


End file.
